Psichotically, irrationally and erotically
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: La codependencia entre Dean y Sam nunca ha sido normal. Wincest. Spoilers del episodio 5x18. Para Hizz.


**Disclaimer: Todo de Kripke, of course.**

**Claim: Wincest. **

**Advertencia: Además de que es incesto y slash, contiene spoilers d****el episodio "Point of no Return" (5x18)**

**Summary:** _La codependencia entre Dean y Sam nunca ha sido normal._

**Para Hizz, a quien le debía el Wincest desde diciembre pasado. Lo irónico de todo esto es que estaba escribiendo y de pronto comenzó a sonar "Highway to Hell" eso fue muy, muy divertido.**

* * *

_There's nothing here but what here's mine, something borrowed, something blue. Every me and every you._

_"Every You Every Me" - Placebo_

**Psichotically, irrationally and erotically.**

Si pudiera buscar una palabra para describir como fue que comenzó, posiblemente no la encontraría. En parte quizás porque su cerebro se ha desconectado mientras sus labios se mueven, mientras buscan acceso a la húmeda caverna del otro y las lenguas se deslizan, encontrándose y liberando chispas al mismo tiempo.

O algo así, exactamente igual de cursi.

Dulce y suave no es su estilo, por supuesto, bueno sí, a veces. Pero esto tiene tintes de irrealidad así que lo obliga a apresurarse. Baja la mano y se detiene en la entrepierna, sobre el lugar donde la sangre se concentra y lo siente duro y firme bajo la palma que comienza a sudar con anticipación. No lo mira mientras lo toca por encima de los pantalones de mezclilla y ambos reprimen gemidos que bien podrían resonar al otro lado de puñetero pueblo.

No es normal ni correcto, por supuesto, pero en ese momento no puede encontrar una razón para negarse, ni siquiera puede preocuparse por averiguar a donde fue Cas, o que sucedió con Adam. No, eso no importa, es como si su cerebro se hubiera cerrado a otra cosa que no sean respiraciones agitadas y mordiscos y marcas posesivas en el cuello del otro. Ahora no hay límites, excepto la ropa, pero ese obstáculo es fácilmente librado por manos ansiosas que tiran de las prendas con avidez sin separarse, el sabor en la piel del otro es adictivo y el calor es increíble.

Se encuentra de pronto con la espalda pegada a la pared y el aire frío que circula por el ventilador enfríandole la piel cubierta de sudor ya despojada de la estorbosa ropa. Siente los dedos firmemente presionados contra sus caderas, sosteniéndolo en su sitio y sabe que al día siguiente tendrá muy bien marcados esos dedos en forma de moretones. Se queda muy, muy quieto mientras percibe como baja hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas.

Por su innumerable experiencia, Dean sabe que es lo que se avecina, después de todo no es su primera vez con sexo oral. Pero definitivamente nada puede compararse, antes han sido prostitutas, o en todo caso mujeres agradecidas a quienes jamás volvió a ver.

Nunca _él_.

Nunca, ni en su más retorcidas fantasías.

Siente un estrecimiento mientras el calor húmedo lo envuelve, porque simplemente aquello no debería estar pasando. Se muerde el labio inferior y se aferra como puede a la pared. Abre los ojos como puede y al verlo ahí, de rodillas, chupándolo de ese modo tan obscenamente sensual (y es la única palabra que le viene a al mente) sólo es consciente de como se empalma más, aunque pensaba que eso era ya imposible. Está tan duro que duele y encima, parece que disfruta torturándolo.

- No te atrevas a correrte - le susurra sin soltarlo y la vibración de las palabras contra la piel expuesta de su miembro le provoca tal cantidad de reacciones que se queda sin aliento.

- _CoñocoñocoñocoñoSammy_ - es lo único que atina a decir que suene a español antes de lanzarse con ganas a la letanía de exorcismos en Latín.

Aunque quisiera no puede indicar como comenzó aquello o quien besó a quien. Si es que alguno comenzó el beso o si sólo fue mirarse a los ojos y brincar a una batalla de lenguas en busca de dominar al otro o intentar fundirse en la piel del otro como si desearan volverse, físicamente, uno solo. Pudo ser aquello, últimente había notado la creciente tensión (sexual) que se creaba entre ellos aunque estuvieran en lados opuestos del mismo cuarto. Precisamente por eso, porque no podían estar demasiado tiempo separados.

- ¡Joder!

A la experta lengua se suman los dedos largos y delgados que comienzan a juguetear con sus testículos de forma tortuosa, luego el intercalo entre mordiscos y chupadas que empiezan a hacer estragos con lo que sea que quede de su cordura. Si es que de verdad queda algo. Cosa que duda mucho, porque ahora no puede pensar en nada que no sea en Sam haciéndole todas esas maravillas con su boca, de donde sacó tanta experiencia no sabe, no le importa. Sólo le importa el momento y ya después lidiarán con las consecuencias (un boleto directo al Infierno, quizás.)

- Me corro - no es precisamente el mejor aviso, pero es lo único que puede hacer antes de explotar.

Se sorprende cuando Sam no sólo traga los remanentes de semen sino que lo limpia con la lengua, como si necesitara algo más para volver a empalmarse.

A los pocos segundos lo siente ponerse en pie y besarle en los labios de forma en que nadie jamás le ha besado (evidente, nunca antes se habían besado). Se prueba a sí mismo en sus labios, lo cual es bizarro y sexy al mismo tiempo. Siente como sus sexos se rozan y sabe que si lo sigue torturando de esa manera se va a correr, otra vez. Pronto. Se separa sólo para mirar aquellos ojos oscuros que por momentos parecen inflamados de lujuria y locura y que también le recuerdan un dejo de inocencia de antes, cuando todo era más sencillo.

De pronto Sam se acerca a él para surrar contra su oído y Dean queda estático. Una palabra y un roce sutil bastan para lograr que se empalme de nuevo de forma absurdamente dolorosa.

- Fóllame. - y desliza los dedos increíblemente largos por su pecho sin dejar de bajar, provocando, incitando.

- ¿Sam? - le mira como si no pudiera entender esa petición.

Su consciencia intenta hacer acto de aparición y le grita todas y cada una de las razones por las que no debería ceder, razones que ya conoce, por supuesto, aunque claro, si ya pasaron la tercera base, ¿qué más da completar la jugada? Sacude la cabeza ante lo frívolo del razonamiento y vuelven a besarse, intercambiando saliva y palabras indescifrables junto con caricias prohibidas y gemidos ahogados.

- Dean - el tono en su voz es apremiante porque el mayor de los dos aún duda. - Quiero sentirte. Fóllame.

El cazador de ojos verdes se observa a si mismo en los ojos de Sam y sólo puede contemplar un destello de necesidad en ellos. Es su hermano y en familias normales esa clase de cosas simplemente no ocurren, pero claro, en familias normales las personas no tienen que pasar por lo que ellos han atravesado. Y todo eso, cada discusión, cada golpe dado, cada palabra hiriente, cada abrazo, cada palabra de consuelo, cada mirada furtiva, cada segundo que han pasado preocupados por el otro, eso es lo que hace que su relación sea todo menos normal.

Es entonces cuando no se detiene y cuando deja que sus emociones sean las que los guien en ese baile que parece condenarlos. Caen sobre el colchón destartalado que por algún motivo no se desbarata bajo el peso y la brusquedad, entonces decide que ya no hay vuelta de hoja. La mochila está lejos y aunque no lo estuviera, no es como si últimamente le diera por cargar lubricante a todas partes, así que trabaja con su saliva, con cierto sentido de urgencia.

- ¿Estás seguro? - la pregunta se le antoja absurda, pero debe hacerla.

- Házlo, no voy a romperme.

La voz ronca y necesitada lo terminan de convencer y desliza sus dedos para prepararlo, escuchando los gemidos y demás ruiditos de placer. Retira su mano y se prepara él mismo para lo que viene, se detiene apenas un segundo antes mientras lo escucha maldecir groserías y exorcismos y todo lo que se le ocurre.

- Por favor, no aguanto.

Se desliza y espera un poco a que se acostumbre a la inesperada intrusión. Se muerde el labio casi tan fuerte como para arrancar sangre. Espera y comienza el vaivén de caderas a cada embestida. El vaivén de gemidos casi demenciales y las palabras confusas que ninguno comprende pero que no los detienen.

Le besa con cierta violencia sin dejar de embestir, una violencia casi psicópata que esconde terrible ansiedad por la seguridad del otro. Cuando finalmente se corren lo hacen gritando el nombre del otro y ahora si casi puede jurar que medio pueblo los ha escuchado.

- ¿Por qué? - es una pregunta extraña y no muy lógica, hecha mientras dejan que los remanentes del orgasmo los hundan en las aguas del sueño.

- Porque confío en tí, Dean. - aprisiona su mano un segundo y luego se queda dormido.

Se queda callado porque ha demostrado ser indigno de esa confianza, asiente una vez. Luego contempla la nada, no va a irse, aunque fuera lo correcto. Simplemente porque no podría hacerlo. Estar separados sencillamente no les hace bien y después de lo acontecido menos todavía.

Porque Sam y Dean Winchester saben que son psicotica, irracional y eróticamente codependientes del otro.


End file.
